Of Captivity and Captivation
by Philosophy Blue
Summary: AU SessKag. War lord Sesshomaru remembered the blue-eyed priestess as a worthy warrior. However, years of torture as a prisoner of war had destroyed her. As the one who captured her in battle, he takes it upon himself to heal the broken miko.
1. Chapter 1

"This is her?" Sesshomaru masked his disbelief well, but if it had been anyone else, he would have been gaping. There was a good reason for it, too.

He had been informed that a very special prisoner would be released today, and as the most successful war lord during the Total War several years back, he had been offered said prisoner so that she may serve in his home. He had agreed to visit the Capital, if only to see her. He really didn't need any more slaves in his castle, but he distinctly remembered capturing her in battle himself under orders from his father, the Supreme Lord of the West, but not after a prolonged fight, and he was interested in seeing her again. Perhaps she could be his sparring partner.

But this could not possibly be the same miko he had pinned down, panting, in the middle of a battlefield and rendered unconscious with the toxic fumes in his pam. The girl kneeling before him was no ferocious warrior; she was emaciated and pale, and her dark hair hung in lank ropes, shielding her face. She wore only a thin, sleeveless shift that had once been white, but was now discolored with filth. Her bare arms bore the mark of hot irons and scalding water, and around her tiny wrists resided thick, iron manacles that glinted an evil black in the sunlight.

"It is," affirmed the Captain of the Jail Guard. He casually jerked the ugly black chain he held in his hand, and the girl's head snapped to the side. Some of her hair flew over her shoulder, revealing the thin, black leather collar wrapped snugly around her throat. The Captain jerked her leash again, then offered it to Sesshomaru, who took it absentmindedly. "Come now, girl, acknowledge the Lord Sesshomaru."

At last, she looked up, and Sesshomaru saw that it was indeed the Shikon Miko. But her face was almost unrecognizable. In the heat of battle, she had been stunning. She had been covered in dust, sweat, and gore, but her eyes were like twin points of blazing blue fire, glaring at him right until the end, when she had fallen limp beneath him, succumbing to his venom.

Now, her cheeks were sunken, and her lips were cracked and bleeding. Dark circles resided under her eyes, and bruises marred her death-pale flesh.

"I know; she hardly looks the same. We broke her alright. All she's good for now is a slave."

The Captain's words registered dimly in Sesshomaru's mind as he stared into the former proud warrior's eyes. He did not know what to expect. Hatred? After all, he had been the one to capture her, albeit under orders. But there was no hatred, no sadness, no resentment. Not even pain from the still-bleeding wounds that he could see on her was just a blankness that was decidedly disconcerting in the eyes of a live person; usually, this look was reserved for the dead or dying. Dull and emotionless. Once a vibrant and burning blue, the fire in her irises had been almost completely extinguished. But he looked closer, and he was convinced that he could still see the faintest glow, like a dying ember's last breath. There was still hope for her; he knew he could rekindle the flame and restore her eyes to life.

Sesshomaru decided then that he would do so; if only out of honor. She had been full of life, and he had been the one responsible for her current state. True, he had not been the one to order her capture; true, he had not been the one to torture her. But he still felt responsible, and his honor twinged at the thought of leaving the girl like this. It wasn't right.

He wrapped her leash around his hand, making a mental note to get a finer one. "I will take her," he told the Captain. He tugged gently on the leash, but the girl didn't budge. The Jail Guard chuckled.

"You have to do it like this," he said. He reached down and wrapped her hair around his fist, dragging her to her feet. Once set in the position, hair released, the girl stayed where she was, her face shielded once again.

"I will thank you not to handle my property so roughly in the future, Captain," said Sesshomaru quietly, but not without a tone of warning in his voice.

The youkai shrugged. "What can I say? It's the way she learns." He backed away, having fulfilled his duty of handing over the released prisoner to the war lord.

The Lord's eyes narrowed, and he turned without another word. He brought his new slave close to his armored chest and sprang into the air, utilizing his gift of flight to put as much distance between them and the courtyard, now far below, as possible. They would return now to his castle, and he would keep her close. After some time away from the dungeon, Sesshomaru was confident, she would regain her old spirit. And then he would have a designated sparring partner, one much better than any of his soldiers; she had been one of the toughest opponents in his long life. He looked forward to crossing blades with her again.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he remembered her past self on the battlefield; fierce and, dared he say, gorgeous. Once he had fed her enough so her bones were covered more adequately, he would not mind taking her as a companion.

For now, however, he satisfied himself with tucking her stiff body into his mokomoko, ensuring her warmth as he soared high above the clouds.

* * *

 **Please remember to review... :3**

 **Stardust Miko**


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

They landed in Sesshomaru's courtyard as silently as shadows, yet the moment their feet touched down on the artfully worn stones, a procession of servants and soldiers approached.

My lord, welcome back from your journey."

"My lord, the patrols found a suspicious object near the border with the North- -"

"My lord, the kitchen is making roast duck, if you could be tempted- -"

"My lord- -"

"My lord- -"

"Silence," commanded Sesshomaru, and his vassals obeyed. Noticing the curious glances they cast at his cargo, he said, "Go and procure a variety of human sweets, and have them send an assortment to my chambers on a covered dish. I will take mymeal in my chambers; send up two servings. Other than that, see to it that I am not disturbed."

"Yes, my lord," was the chorus.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru entered his castle, his boots treading a familiar path through the tall hallways until he came to a pair of doors he knew very well. The guards stationed on either side opened the doors for him, bowing respectfully. He acknowledged them with a nod as he swept into his rooms.

Sometime along the trip, the girl had fallen asleep in his arms, clearly fatigued from her ordeal. Now, however, she would have to wake up. It displeased him to take away from her rest, but this was necessary.

Setting her down on his bed, he leaned over her. What was her name again? He didn't know; he knew her only as the Shikon Miko. But that wasn't very convenient; she would tell him. "Girl, wake up." He shook her gently, and her eyes opened slowly, focusing on not his face, but the empty space above her. "Are you capable of sitting up?"

She gave no sign that she had heard him, and instead closed her eyes, falling back into the previous state of sleep.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru attempted to rouse her again, but to no avail. When the meal came, he rose from his seated position on the bed and took it from the maid, who peered at the girl with shameless curiosity. "Leave us." With some reluctance, she obeyed, and he sat down once more on his sheets.

"Girl, wake up." After a gentle shake, she still would not awaken. Sesshomaru resorted to reaching out with his youki in hopes that her holy soul would respond to its polar opposite. The moment his energy brushed hers, she began to thrash in the bedding, still sleeping, her eyes screwed tightly shut. Unsure whether this was the correct way to handle her, but determined to feed her nonetheless, he continued in his assault until she started whimpering and whining in discomfort in addition to her writhing. She was still asleep.

He withdrew, his brows meeting in consternation. What was he supposed to do? His eyes wandered to the jug of iced pear juice on the meal tray. He toyed with the idea of pouring it on the girl, but dismissed it; doubtless the method of dousing her in cold water to wake her had been abused thoroughly by her tormentors during her imprisonment, and the whole point of his taking her in was to help her recover from that harrowing time.

However, perhaps, hot water would work as well. He was in the mood for a bath after his travels. Girl in tow, Sesshomaru crossed the room and entered his private bathing chambers. The enchanted hot spring dominated most of the space, and its heated waters were enhanced with various herbs, chosen for their healing or relaxing properties. Breathing in fragrant steam, Sesshomaru disrobed quickly. Hesitating for just a moment, he undressed the girl. His eyes widened minutely at the impressive array of scars that her thin shift had concealed. Making up his mind to see to it that they were treated properly, he lowered himself into the water with her body in his arms.

He exhaled, feeling his muscles loosen at the contact with the hot, silky water. He took a seat on a stone shelf under water level in the bath, built for the purpose. Dipping the miko's head back, he soaked her hair before lathering it with nectarine-scented soap. Slowly, so as not to disturb her injuries, he began to rub her body thoroughly with the soap. As his fingers moved over the raised ridges of flesh where she had been repeatedly branded with a red-hot iron, her eyes drifted open, and this time they were focused on him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her dispassionate gaze as he continued to clean her body of several years' worth of accumulated dirt, blood, and sweat. Did she not care that a strange male was touching her in such intimate places? Not that his hands were anything but impersonal, but still, any woman would be indignant to find herself in her situation. But no, she seemed not to care. She simply fixed him with that awfully hollow gaze for the remainder of the time, at the end of which he towelled her off and set her carefully by the waterside, dressed in a clean white robe, and cleaned himself quickly with his favorite soap. She seemed indisposed to move, so he picked her up again and carried her to the bedchamber, where the food was still warm.

"Are you fond of duck?" he asked conversationally as he uncovered the main dish. A cloud of steam arose, then dissipated, revealing the waterfowl, roasted a beautiful golden brown and surrounded by mounds of buttery rice and vegetables. She did not answer, which he expected. Taking a separate plate, he carefully set aside a portion of duck and rice before settling back on his bed, the miko cradled in his lap. "Now, until you can feed yourself, I will have to do it." Without further ado, he turned her so she sat sideways and brought a spoonful of rice and insolent green peas to her mouth. She made no acknowledgement of the food hovering by her lips. "Come now, miko, you will have to open your mouth." No response. "Miko, I command you to eat." Still no response.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru sighed and pinched her nose. For a moment, she was completely still, then she opened her mouth to breathe. "Good girl." He slid the food onto her tongue, letting go of her nose, and she automatically closed her mouth. He waited patiently for her to chew, but his eyes widened when her mouth fell right back open, emptying the unchewed food onto her clean shift with a _plop_. Holding back a curse, he grabbed a napkin and wiped it away, but the butter left a stain on the previously pristine white cloth. He sighed again, then fed the miko another mouthful, but this time closed off both her nose and mouth, and rubbed her throat, forcing her to swallow.

Triumphant, Sesshomaru continued to feed her in this manner until half the duck and a good portion of rice and vegetables had vanished. Judging she had eaten enough, he set aside the meal tray, feeling too mentally exhausted to eat himself. He placed it in a corner so he could feed her again later, and dressed her again in an identical but clean white shift. Just as he was wondering what to do, as it was only late afternoon, a servant arrived with a plate of sweets.

After dismissing the curious maid (a new one), Sesshomaru uncovered the dish and held it in front of the miko temptingly. "Which of these do you like, miko?" he asked, gesturing to the fine array of brightly colored candies. She blinked, a strange expression on her face. In an attempt to tempt her into eating one, he picked up a tiny piece of shimmering pink crystallized sugar, carved in the shape of a rose, careful not to crush it between his clawed fingers, and offered it to her.

She stared at him, and he began to have an inkling of hope that his strategies were working to restore her to her previous lively state. He inched the fragile sugar rose toward her lips, encouraged when she slowly opened her mouth… and shouted in surprise and disgust as she promptly threw up.

* * *

 **As you can probably tell, this story is all about healing. I just really liked the idea of Sessh being all tender and stuff. So... I'm off to work on my other stories, so ciao! And please remember to review!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Stardust Miko**


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

His chambers were quiet, the late sun filtering in through his drapes. The servants had been dismissed, and Sesshomaru was alone with the Shikon Miko. In this setting, lit with the calm amber mantle of sunset, it seemed that all in it should be at peace. However, his demeanor was not that of one who was pleased or content. His brows were furrowed deeply, and his lips were pursed together tightly, the bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly further than the top lip. His face, a visage that could look soft at times, was all sharp angles and rigid planes.

Sesshomaru was sulking.

" _This woman is severely malnourished. She cannot stomach rich foods. Whatever possessed you to feed her so, my lord?"_

The healer's disdainful words rang uncomfortably in his ears, and with a scowl he banished them to the darkest pits of his consciousness. How was he supposed to know, anyhow? _He_ had never been malnourished in his life. So _pardon_ if he sought only to please his charge with delectable foods, the quality of which could not be higher on the table of a king.

His eyes found the object of his consternation, curled up in his lap. She had fallen asleep once more after he had fed her again, this time on some thin porridge, on that altogether too disrespectful healer's orders. He took a deep sniff and was relieved to find that the stench of vomit had disappeared from his chambers, thanks to his diligent servants. Instead lingered a pleasant scent of lavender and blackberries.

He fought back a sigh. She had only been here for a few hours, and already she had thrown up in his rooms and gone through two perfectly good shifts (needless to say, her prison shift had been burned). How in the world was he supposed to go about healing her? Of course, he could send her back to her comrades, the humans, and leave her treatment to her fellow mikos. Certainly it would be easier. But she belonged to him now, and it was his responsibility to care for her. He leaned back against the headboard of his bed and tucked the girl closer to his unarmored chest, taking unconscious pleasure in her proximity.. His hand roamed absently over her body, stroking her arms and legs. Oddly, he found it comforting. His fingers found every scar on her skin and rubbed every angle of her soft body, _learning_ her. He dragged his thumb over her knuckles, traced the ragged edges of her fingernails.

He touched her collar with a single, clawed digit. The enchanted strip of black leather that kept her miko powers at bay was wrapped snugly around her throat, secured with a couple chain links. Once he had won her loyalty and deemed her mental health acceptable, he would remove it. But for now, when she was so… _unpredictable,_ it would stay, for her own safety.

Releasing the collar, Sesshomaru let his hands rest on the girl's shoulders, feeling the fragility of her bones.

 _She is so weak, so vulnerable…_

He could not understand. The woman he had fought on the battlefield had been strong, with an aura that matched her body; robust and powerful, yet still unmistakably feminine. It hadn't even been five years since then, and this _girl_ in his lap was a completely different person. And not just physically, either; her aura was tiny and frail, and recoiled from his own dominating presence. His eyes lingered on the marks of her abuse, stamped so clearly on her pale skin.. But even with torture, she should not be like this. The Shikon Miko he remembered would not have been broken like this so easily. What exactly had happened in the dungeon to change her so drastically?

Frowning, Sesshomaru decided that he would order a full report of her experience in the dungeons. Perhaps, if he knew how she had been so badly hurt, he could help her heal better.

He tipped back his head so that it was resting against the headboard and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to bring up the memories of the past Shikon Miko.

 _Three hours ago, the valley had been rich and verdant, as brilliantly green as if it were lined with emeralds. Now, however, few emeralds were to be seen as mud churned and blood splattered, caking the earth with an ugly blend of brown and red._

 _Sesshomaru was perched high in a tree, his pristine white silks glowing against the coal-black bark even as his amber eyes glittered brightly in the foliage-dappled shadows. From this high vantage point, a safe distance from the battle, he watched his target._

 _At the heart of the conflict, dazzling pink light swirled and flashed in a dizzying pattern. Youkai after youkai was vaporized simply by coming in contact with it, and those who made it past the initial purifying waves were quickly dispatched. Occasionally, as the broad ribbons of reiki shifted, Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of the miko holding firm within. It was almost as if she were teasing him. He caught only the briefest of snapshots; a white sleeve here, a strand of inky black hair there. Then her powers would swirl and she would be hidden from view again._

 _Why were the youkai soldiers so intent and relentless on attacking her, and dying themselves as a result? That was simple. The Shikon Miko was guarding a critically vital position-not to mention, of course, that taking the notorious woman's head would award them with instant fame and prestige. Whichever army held possession of the grotto had the upper hand in the battle. It reasoned well to say, then, that the humans were winning._

 _A smirk briefly graced the stone-carved visage of the war lord. Because he was there to change that, on orders from the Supreme Lord of the West, Inu no Taisho himself._

 _He flexed his legs, and instantly he was soaring high above the battlefield, a vengeful angel. His clothes snapped out behind him like the snowy sails of an audacious ship, and his birdlike shadow moved swiftly over the dying bodies scattered on the torn grass. Finally he reached his destination-directly above the pulsing mass of reiki, at the heart of which was concealed his target- and he came to an abrupt halt. He hovered in the air for a brief moment, and sent out a slight pulse of his youki. The demons below him felt it and retreated hastily, having felt this aura, and knowing what this preceded. Sesshomaru began to draw his youki around him so that his entire body looked as if it were encompassed in ravenous white fire. When he had wound enough energy around himself to rival the sun in brilliance, he released the energy tension that held him aloft and plunged like a stone straight into the crackling storm of reiki below. His youki trailed behind him like the tail of a glorious comet._

 _With an explosion of energy, Sesshomaru penetrated the shifting mist of reiki and landed in a crouch, safely inside. His robes settled down gently around him like the wings of a white falcon, only to rise and flutter again as he rose gracefully to his feet._

 _At last he saw his quarry, and a predatory smile tilted his lips. She was worthy prey. She stood staring at him in shock. Her body was shapely, clad in miko robes and light armor. Her dark hair was swept into a high ponytail, with stray waves framing her face. Ah, her face… it glistened with sweat and was spattered with gore, yet it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Full lips, a straight nose, slanted eyebrows, and a wide brow all led the way to her most defining feature: her eyes. They were the most delicious shade of blue, rare among her race and uncommon among his. What was more, they blazed with a fierce, defiant light that he, as a warrior, wholeheartedly admired. Yes, she was indeed a worthy opponent for he, the Killing Perfection._

 _This all went through his head in less than a second, and Sesshomaru was prepared for the volley of reiki that shot in his direction. Instead of avoiding the deadly purifying energy, he barreled right through it, his aura roaring around him for protection. For an instant, he saw the miko's eyes widen. Then he slammed into her, bringing them both to the ground. He raised his hand, prepared to render her unconscious, but nothing but a cough escaped his mouth. He looked down to see the hilt of a knife protruding from his abdomen. The bitch had stabbed him right through his armor! Even now she gazed up at him coldly as she prepared herself to infuse the blade with her reiki._

 _With a low growl, Sesshomaru flung himself backwards, the knife still buried in his body. It sparked with pink embers, but he wrapped his fingers around the hilt, ignoring the sizzle, and expelled it forcefully from his person. He threw it angrily to the side, and turned to the miko, who was picking herself off the ground carefully. She presently straightened with a toss of her hair and smiled deviously at him._

" _Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, dipping into a mock bow. "To what do I owe a visit from the Killing Perfection himself?"_

 _Sesshomaru smirked. "Let us simply say that you have attracted attention from high places."_

" _From the very day I was born," she returned wryly. She smiled again, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "My lord, I do apologize in advance for any damage caused by myself to your person. It would be a shame to mar such exquisite beauty, but I'm afraid in times of war, there are no holds barred."_

 _Sesshomaru laughed lightly. He didn't miss the slight flush of the woman's cheeks as he did so. With a genuine smile, he replied, "The exquisite beauty is only yours, Shikon Miko. However, rest assured. I shall not hold any grudges against you for any marring of my features- -I can only hope you will do the same." With that, he drew his sword. He watched approvingly as the miko mirrored his movement. All amusement vanished like mist under the hot sun, leaving two warriors who were serious to win._

" _Now, let us play."_

 _The two figures shot toward each other, and met with a clash of metal. Their blades were pressed together, their owners' auras flickering wildly as they battled for dominance. Sesshomaru met the miko's gaze, and they searched each other's eyes, seeking a hint as to their next move. Then she disengaged, spinning away from him, only to return with a sequence of lightning-quick swordplay. Sesshomaru responded with a firm defense and a clever counterattack, pressing her hard. Miko she might be, a human blessed with a long lifespan and extraordinary powers, but he was a Taiyoukai, with far superior speed, strength, and reflexes, not to mention centuries of experience. He utilized them to his advantage now, forcing the miko back step by step. He smiled grimly. This battle he would win._

 _His heart beat faster and faster, and his eyes narrowed as he calculated his next sequence of moves to overpower his opponent. He flowed through his movements like water, slicing and stabbing with as much poise as an artist wielding a brush. He sensed the miko tiring, her breaths quickening as she neared her limit. Honestly, he was impressed she had stood against him so long. With a sense of completion, he executed the final series of attacks- -and faltered as she defended against them perfectly. He looked at her, and she was a person refreshed._

" _How?"_

 _In response, she lifted her foot, revealing the knife he had discarded. "It had an extra store of energy." That was all the explanation he allowed her before he lunged, determined to take advantage of her temporary imbalance. But she raised her sword, crackling with reiki, and brought it down with huge force upon his blade. An enormous shock reverberated through his entire body, forcing him to let go of his sword- -and he watched with wide, disbelieving eyes as it shattered to pieces._

 _The miko smiled. Her triumph was short-lived, however, as her own blade promptly followed suit, as it could not bear the strain of destroying his Tokijin._

 _He only derived slight satisfaction from the destruction of her weapon- -he was far too unamused by the failure of his own. His eyes narrowed to slants, Sesshomaru turned to the miko, slowly preparing himself for hand-to-hand combat. "Admirable, but foolish nonetheless," he rumbled. "Now your loss is inevitable."_

" _As you say," she said nonchalantly, settling into a defensive pose. She crooked her finger at him. "Have at it, youkai."_

 _With a growl, Sesshomaru surged forward. In weaponless combat he had the advantage as well, and he was determined to overpower the miko once and for all. But the miko was like a rabbit. She darted in close and landed two quick punches to his thigh before slipping away from his claws._

 _Sesshomaru ignored his protesting leg as it smoked from the reiki infused into those blows, and gave chase. He slashed at her neck but only succeeded in slicing her hair tie as she ducked. But that was a good move too, as it freed her wild hair and distracted her in vital moments. Thank to that, he managed to land a firm blow to her sternum, cracking her armor and forcing the breath from her lungs and sending her staggering backwards, struggling to breathe._

 _Taking advantage of that, he grabbed her hair and yanked, eliciting a cry of pain from the woman. He struck her across the face, knocking her to the ground. Breathless, he picked her up by the throat and held her up to his eye level._

" _I win," he whispered, knowing she could hear him over the din of the surrounding battle. He threw her down and was straddling her before she could recover. He hit her again in the sternum, stealing the air she had just regained. As she gasped wordlessly for breath, her reiki fluttering weakly around him like a dying butterfly's wings, he sealed his hand over her nose and mouth. Sesshomaru stared into those brilliant, defiant blue eyes and called forth his tranquilizing venom. His palm hissed softly as he expelled his toxins into the confined space between his hand and the miko's face. She thrashed underneath him, trying not to breathe in, but he held her down firmly with his superior weight. Keeping his hand in place, he waited. It didn't take long. Desperate for air, she finally took a breath. That was all it took. She fell limp, her eyes glazing over. Another breath, and it was all over. Her head tilted back, and her eyes slid closed, hiding those accusing blue irises from his penetrating eyes._

 _Sesshomaru slowly rose, lifting the Shikon Miko into his arms. All around him, the battle wound down to silence as the soldiers became aware of the outcome of the battle. It began with whispers, then gradually became a roar as the youkai celebrated the fall of one of their strongest enemies. The miko's comrades cried out as one in anguish. Sesshomaru offered them a cold smile before he deliberately turned his back. Knowing his soldiers would cover for him, he took to the air, only concerned with delivering the miko safely to the youkai stronghold. He told himself he didn't care what happened to her after that, but he knew that he didn't want her to suffer. He glanced down at the woman in his arms, his eyes lingering on her curves, and the soft grimace on her lips._

 _Such a shame._

* * *

 **Thank you all for following and supporting this story! You don't know how much it means to me! ;D Please review on your way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm actually really proud of myself for updating so well! ;) I'm kinda stressed for finals, but oh well, we get cheat sheets for most classes.**

* * *

CH 4

Sesshomaru rolled up the scroll and secured it to the bird's leg with a strip of leather. Walking to his window, he tossed the demon bird outside and watched it fly away with brooding eyes. His mind was occupied with only one person as of late. Turning from the sill, he fixed his gaze on the object of his consternation.

The miko was curled up on a pile of cushions in the corner. He had set before her a tray of sticky rice sweets and a chalice of chilled tangerine juice (both approved by that snarky healer, of course), but they had gone untouched. Her eyes were closed. It seemed that she slept a good twenty-three out of the twenty-four hours in a day, and Sesshomaru couldn't figure out for the life of him why. Some demons were like that, particularly cats, but he knew humans to be fairly industrious. He would especially have expected more of someone like the miko. And not only was she constantly sleeping, she still hadn't said a single word, nor had she shown a spark of interest in her surroundings. This morning he had had to force feed her again, her lying limply in his arms like a rag doll. It was wholly discouraging, and Sesshomaru was at a loss for what to do.

He had to wake her up from this stupor. He didn't even know what her name was, dammit!

He looked out his window again, looking at his manicured gardens. And then a bright idea occurred to him.

Dashing to where the miko reposed on his pillows, he picked her up gingerly. When she was nestled safely in his arms, he leapt straight out the window, foregoing the halls. He made an impeccable landing on the perfectly trimmed grass. Noting his staff looking on curiously, Sesshomaru quickly found a spot that was particularly aesthetic.

Walking with a speed and dignity that was appropriate for his title, he set down the miko gently under the heavily flowering boughs of a young apple tree.

"When you are ready to come inside, call. I will hear."

There was no response from her, but he sensed a faint shift in her aura, and knew she had heard. He turned and walked away, giving the gawking staff a warning glare, making it clear she was not to be approached. They scattered like fish under his gaze, and satisfied, he returned to his study, choosing to go by the hallways this time. The moment he was back inside his sheltered alcove, he went straight to the window. The positioning was such that he could look upon her with ease, but it was highly unlikely she would happen to see him.

It didn't take long for a reaction to occur, but to his impatient heart, it seemed centuries. Ten minutes passed with the miko sleeping away under the apple tree for all intents and purposes.

Then to his triumph, the miko's eyes gradually opened, blinking repeatedly as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Slowly, her head turned to the side as she took in her surroundings, and her chest rose almost imperceptibly as she took in deep breaths of the delectable aroma of fresh apple blossom combined with the surrounding scent of his famed gardens. A passing breeze toyed with her hair, and as those dark locks swirled around her face, they concealed her sickly pallor and sunken cheekbones, reminding Sesshomaru what a beauty she had been- -still was, under all those layers of torture and abuse.

Just then, the sun came out from behind a cloud and filtered down on the miko through the delicate pink foliage. The boughs of the tree swayed gently in the wind, shifting the dappled pattern of the sunlight on her figure. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes again, but Sesshomaru knew she wasn't going into another stupor. She was drinking in the sunlight like a starved man drinks from an oasis.

It was hard to tell, with the distance and angle, but he thought he saw muscles he hadn't known to be tense relax. She leaned back into the trunk of the tree, kissing the bark with her spine. Her eyes opened again, and she looked around with more energy, even reaching out with a skeletal hand and combing through the grass with her fingers.

Satisfied that she would be content and pleased with himself for thinking of the idea, Sesshomaru left the window and returned to his desk. Staring down at a stack of reports and papers to sign, he suddenly found it much easier to concentrate. A faint smile playing around his lips, he set down to work.

.

.

.

Inu no Taisho, Supreme Lord of the West, was working at his desk when a messenger bird landed on his window sill. With his next inhale, he knew it had come from his son.

"Come here, bird."

It fluttered to his hand, and submitted to being relieved of its burden. "Stay," he commanded. Being demonic, it could understand simple orders. With the bird perching meekly on the corner of his desk, Inu no Taisho opened the letter and began to read.

When he was finished, he set it down, a prominent smirk on his ruggedly handsome face. "Ah, Sesshomaru, why do you ask this of me?" He leaned back in his chair, pushing it onto its back legs. Chuckling, he righted his chair and languidly reached for a pad of paper. "Well, ask and you shall receive, my son. However," he added with a sudden malevolent gliny in his eyes, "I cannot promise you will like what you receive."

He scribbled off a hasty note and ripped the sheet of paper off the pad. "Not for you, bird," he playfully scolded the messenger when it leaned forward, bright eyes alert. "Page!"

A young inuyoukai hurried forward from his unobtrusive position next to the door. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Give this paper to the Captain of the Jail Guard and return to me with what he gives you."

"Yes, my Lord."

It didn't take long for the page to return, and when he did, he presented Inu no Taisho with a tiny red silk purse.

"Very good, Page."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Inu no Taisho opened the purse and took out the narrow shard of black crystal it contained. Ah, what a marvelous invention this was. It was a recording device with eyes as well as ears, and this particular one was a copy of the experiences of a very special prisoner. He twirled it, pressing against the smooth, faceted stone with the rough pads of his fingers. He chuckled and replaced the shard, securing the purse.

"Ask and you shall receive," he repeated jovially as he tied the purse around the bird's eagerly offered leg, not bothering with an accompanying message. "Oh, my son, who am I to deny you?"

When the bird had disappeared behind a cloud, Inu no Taisho leaned back on his chair again and roared with laughter.

.

.

.

The day passed with the miko in his gardens, and Sesshomaru checking up on her periodically from his window. Sometimes she was awake, sometimes she was not. As he had desired, his staff left her alone as they performed their duties, skirting around her carefully.

Hours ticked by, but as night fell with the miko showing no sign of wishing to come inside, he began to worry. Should he bring her in? Perhaps it would be better for her to sleep outside? But she could get sick from the cold. Besides, the damp wasn't healthy for her. But she needed the fresh air… Sesshomaru weighed his options and made his decision.

He left his study and headed for the gardens, going by way of the hallways. He didn't want to startle her by dropping out of the sky, after all. He stepped outside and began to retrace his steps from the afternoon. As he got closer, he began to wonder if she would speak to him. He hoped so, but if she didn't, he wouldn't be surprised. Years of torture couldn't be undone by a single day in the gardens. He planned to have her spend the majority of her time outside from now on.

Sesshomaru was making good progress despite the darkness. The only thing between him and the miko now was an ancient maple, and he prepared to step around it- -but he halted. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, and without quite knowing why, he peered cautiously around the wide trunk. His eyes widened.

Around the miko were gathered a number of ghostly silver deer. In the night they shone without corporeal form, simply moving forms of moonlight and stars. Their eyes, a pure gold, glowed with a brightness to rival the moon itself. They moved gracefully around the miko, who gazed upon them as if it were a daily occurrence- -yet it was anything but.

The celestial deer were legendary, appearing in the night to troubled innocents. They visited only the purest and kindest, and imparted their chosen with the spiritual strength they needed. They were the stuff of bedtime stories, of myths. To witness this happening… Sesshomaru felt incredibly blessed.

Hardly daring to breathe, he watched as one by one, they stepped forward and bent their slender necks to touch their noses to the miko's forehead, glowing briefly before disintegrating into silvery dust that spiraled up high into the sky until they were indistinguishable from the stars.

At last, there was only one left, and he almost gasped to see the miko lean forward and wrap her arms around the ghostly deer, burying her face into the misty form. It calmly allowed it, radiating moonlight. Finally, she leaned back against the apple tree, and by the light emitted by the deer, Sesshomaru saw that a single tear was rolling down her cheek. The deer leaned down and _licked_ the tear from her face before touching its nose to her forehead like the others. Sesshomaru waited for it to disappear, but to his shock, it turned its great transparent head and looked straight at him with its luminous golden eyes.

They locked gazes, and Sesshomaru felt a questioning attitude from the deer. Serenity flooding him from head to toe, he stepped forward, revealing himself fully. Squaring his shoulders, he said softly, "I will protect her. I swear it." Then, driven by an unidentified urge, he bowed.

He sensed satisfaction from the celestial animal. After a moment, the deer dipped its head to him, then finally released its form, disintegrating into stardust.

Awed, he could not move for a moment. Then, breathless, Sesshomaru walked forward and knelt so he was level with the Shikon Miko. Reaching out, he caressed the side of her face. "Tell me… Was that quite real?"

She did not reply, but she met his gaze, and he saw in her eyes a clarity that hadn't been there before.

Knowing he would not receive an answer but the one in his heart, he gently cradled her to his chest and rose to his feet, painfully aware of the treasure he was holding.

And right then and there, Lord Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection decided- -no matter how long it took, no matter how _much_ of him it took, he would see to it that the Shikon Miko would laugh again.

.

.

.

The next morning, his messenger bird returned.

* * *

 **Day Three of 12 Days of Christmas, during which I update one of my stories or post a oneshot every day up until and including Christmas Day!**

 **Previously, we had _A Sea Maiden's Song:_ Mermaids are hunted mercilessly for their beautiful song, which is said to cleanse even the filthiest soul and heal the gravest of wounds. And that is how Kagome came to be dragged from the sea, entangled in a net, and hauled off to Sesshomaru's court.**

 **And next, we'll have _Blue-Eyed Songbird:_** **an Inuyasha re-imagining of the classic tale Helen of Troy. Kagome, renown for her beauty across the lands, is stolen by Lord Sesshomaru of the West on the eve of her wedding, sparking a huge war.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Philosophy Blue**


End file.
